


Тварь

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mysticism, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Однажды она проснулась.





	Тварь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Monstra

Жухлые листья шуршали на ветру, одинокое щебетание птиц и теплое солнце размаривали, добавляя в сон красок. Было так умиротворенно и спокойно, погребенное под толстым слоем мха тело нежилось, корни крепко держали, не давая вывалиться из своей подземной колыбели. Левым ухом было слышно копошение червей под землей, а наверху — завывание ветра. Но убаюкивающую песню разрушил слишком громкий хруст веток, топот, поверхностное дыхание и мужские голоса. Она недовольно заворочалась, боясь потерять нить сладкого сна, хватаясь за пелену дремы когтистой лапой.  
Всё её существо взревело беззвучным ревом, когда между ребер и сквозь толщу земли на неё наступила нога, прерывая тем самым умиротворение и сон. Выбраться получилось не сразу, столетиями и породами заваленное логово выпускало нехотя, деревья тянули корни и ветки, черви держали волосы. Желтые змеиные глаза безошибочно нашли хозяина ноги и ботинка на толстой подошве. Худой, но не тощий, мышцы крепкие, полный рот, тонкий нос и зеленые глаза. Волосы, подстриженные коротко, торчали ежиком вверх, и он выдохнул, остановился после быстрого бега, когда мужчина с зеленой по-весеннему свежей поляны прокричал непривычное и дикое: «Снято!»  
Она нахмурилась, невидимая никем и ничем, нервно мотнула драконьим хвостом и хлопнула перепончатыми крыльями. Её когтистые ноги-лапы загребали мшистую землю, а она хорошо запоминала Дженсена.

***

— Чувак! Ты как-то совсем измученно выглядишь. — Джаред вглядывался с интересом и заботой, искренне переживая за друга. — Не выспался?  
— Да муть снилась. — Неловко стало под пристальным взглядом, и Дженсен отвел глаза в сторону, смотрел, как оператор переставляет камеру. — Всю ночь вроде спал и не спал.  
— Заметно, ты порешь дубль за дублем. Может, отпросишься? Пока мои сцены снимем, — предложил Джаред и всё смотрел изучающе.  
— Да перестань ты так пялиться, — сорвался вдруг Дженсен, то ли недосып сказывался, то ли дурные сны, преследовавшие его уже пару ночей. Как этот Джаред его целует, гладит… О Боже, нет. Правда, нужно отпроситься.  
— Остынь, чувак. Я переживаю, — пожал плечами Падалеки и хлопнул друга по спине между лопатками, на одну секунду лишь прикоснулся, а колени враз стали ватными.  
— Я… отпрошусь, — промямлил Эклс и быстро сбежал к трейлеру Эрика, чтобы не пришлось больше ничего объяснять заботливому другу.  
Крипке дал добро на отоспаться и отпустил до завтра, видимо, тоже здраво рассудил, что толка от звезды сейчас мало, материала качественного не отснимешь. Джаред занял это время собой, и никто из команды не был против незапланированного отгула.  
В трейлере было неуютно, тянуло сыростью. Вроде как и сквозняков нигде не намечалось, но воздух иногда еле заметно колыхался, отдавал плесенью. Дженсен ежился от этого всего, но старался не впадать в паранойю, думал, что ещё недавняя локация леса не отпустила. Тогда он странно себя чувствовал, поначалу снимать получалось легко, их с Падалеки беготня быстро набрала нужных отснятых кадров. Стало хуже ко второй половине дня, он не знал, как отделаться от чувства, что за ним следят, буквально ходят по пятам. Каждый раз, оборачиваясь, он не находил причину своей истерии и отмахивался от странных ощущений, как от назойливой мухи. Той же ночью ему приснился голый Джаред, крепко прижимающий его к мягкой кровати и страстно целующий, забирающийся языком в рот, притирающийся толстым членом. Всё было бы ничего, и вроде он даже не рассматривал друга в качестве полового партнера, черт с ним, подсознание могло выкинуть любую шутку, не зацикливаться же, в самом деле.  
На следующую ночь всё повторилось, но уже более ярко, и дело зашло дальше поцелуев. Теперь Падалеки скакал на его члене, стонал неприлично и так тесно сжимался задницей, что Дженсен кончил больше не от ебли, а от того что офигел. Утром простыни были запачканы спермой, а в голове отпечатался реалистичный сон.  
Выдержать Джареда рядом на съемочной площадке было непросто. Эклс всё вспоминал в красках, неловко покрывался алыми пятнами и путал слова, забывал реплики, переходил на не те метки. Отчего-то второй сон залез крепко в подкорку, поселился в мозгу так реалистично, что выгнать его не получалось.  
Дженсен решил перетерпеть, восстановить силы, до последнего надеялся, что больше снов с участием друга ему не приснится. Голова коснулась мягкой подушки, сон навалился неожиданно, будто ждал, и Эклса опять затянуло в жаркий водоворот похоти и похабности.

***

Сексуальной энергии было много, она рвалась разноцветными нитями, насыщала голодное от долгой спячки тело. Она ликовала: стоило лишь подобрать подходящий образ, и Дженсен, человек, стонал и извивался, отдавался весь.  
Было вкусно. Она урчала удовлетворенно, трахала податливое тело, перевоплотившись в его партнера по съемкам. Он звал его Джаред, перекатывал имя на языке, так правильно и красиво наполнял смыслом. Глупый, не подозревал, как хочет его, пока она ему не подсказала. Подала, раскрыла перед ним.  
Дженсен под ней дернулся, громко застонал, и она повела бедрами, подмахнула толчками, впитывая энергию и силу. Он хватался за её бока, крепко сдавливал пальцами, вел ладонями по животу. Становилось тепло и приятно, хвост фантомно дернулся, чуть не сбивая настройку. Облик нужно было поддерживать, навевать фантазию. Его хватит на месяц: крепкое тело, чистый разум и безграничная энергия. Потом она перейдет к его любимому Джареду, полакомиться им.  
Мужчина содрогнулся и кончил под ней, представляя другое и другого, и она подыграла, заставила фантомного Джареда тоже дойти до финиша, упиваясь резким выбросом эндорфинов. Она помедлила, давая время на передышку, всего ничего, и плевать, что ещё вся ночь впереди. Она хотела ещё, больше и чаще. Голод не отпускал.

***

— Ого! — Глаза Джареда округлились весьма карикатурно, но обеспокоенность никуда не делась.  
— Что там? — Дженсен только встал, впустил к себе в трейлер друга, прикрыв покрывалом постель и следы ночи на простынях.  
— У тебя синяки под глазами на пол-лица. Ты в зеркало посмотри.  
Пришлось тянуться в ванную и смотреть на свое отражение. Сны повторялись уже пятый день с момента начала их съемок в лесу, Джаред всё так же снился. Дженсен вздохнул, рассматривая чернеющие мешки под глазами, чувствовал он себя не лучше, слабость настигала даже после пробуждения. Он будто и не спал вовсе, ложился работать, и, судя по лицу, работа была очень сложной и выматывающей.  
— Давай я доктора позову. — Джаред поперся следом, беспокойства в нем было хоть ложкой черпай. — Может, ты заболел чем?  
— Я больше не могу так, — пожаловался Эклс, обращаясь к себе в зеркало.  
— Конечно, не можешь, ты сам на себя не похож. Болит у тебя что-нибудь? — Падалеки остановился в дверном проеме, сжимал пальцами косяки так, что фаланги белели.  
— Нет.  
— А что беспокоит? Только плохой сон?  
— Угу, — Дженсен выдохнул с силой воздух, и голова закружилась, добавилась тошнота. — Ты снишься.  
— И что? Мы же каждый день вместе, немудрено. — Пожал плечами, но проем не отпустил, обеспокоенно всматривался.  
— Мы во снах трахаемся, — как с обрыва прыгнул, замутило сильнее от откровенности, но молчать не мог больше, чувствовал, что больше не выдержит. — Прости, не могу больше скрывать.  
Падалеки замолчал, неловко повел плечами, осмысливая, наверное. Дженсен пытался рассмотреть в нем хоть что-то, пусть скажет, как к этому относиться, тоже утешит, как утешал себя Эклс, что просто подсознание шутит. Молчание затягивалось, и Дженсен уже хотел ему сказать, чтобы не брал в голову, чтобы позвал врача, наконец, чтобы перестал переживать. Падалеки опередил:  
— Ты после того леса такой чумной стал. — Сделал он, очевидно, свои выводы, оттолкнулся от двери и сделал шаг, становясь ближе и вглядываясь в глаза. Слабо улыбнулся уголком губ. — Противно было? Раз такой замученный. Или я настолько хорош, что выматываю тебя?  
Рассмеяться получилось хрипло, булькающими звуками, но Дженсену и вправду стало весело от стольких вопросов. От такого простого Джареда, который постоянно без загонов, по-своему всё трактует. Чего Эклс не ожидал, так это сухих шершавых губ на своих губах, легко касающихся рта, будто спрашивающих разрешения. Дженсен отодвинул настойчивый голос в голове, нашептывающий о рамках приличий, и разомкнул губы, приглашая. Падалеки обнял за плечи, углубил поцелуй, шумно выдыхая. Внутри отпускало, он теперь разделил свою проблему с Джаредом, становилось хоть сознанием легче. Но тело ослабло, и от нехватки воздуха Эклс позорно упал в обморок.

***

Выглядел Дженсен не лучшим образом, больше походил на себя из серии первого сезона «Сверхъестественного», но тогда ему приходилось выдерживать тонну грима на лице. Без грима было всё четче видно, каждый лопнувший капилляр, каждую чернеющую вену и каждый синяк. Выглядело куда более устрашающе и жутко. Джаред начал опасаться, что теряет друга, ошалел от страха тогда в трейлере, когда тело в руках осело тяжелой ношей, губы побелели, а глаза закатились. Пришлось звать медиков, топтаться рядом, пытаться помочь и не знать чем. Эклса отвезли в больницу, сообщили, как годится, родным и коллегам. Доктора нашли переутомление и истощение, не добавляя к болезни никаких деталей. Да и анализы ничего не показывали, врачи жали плечами, кололи витамины и тонизирующие лекарства, но за неделю сдвигов не было.  
Падалеки решил спросить в интернете, набираясь решительности у своего сериального персонажа. По всем симптомам, которые были у Дженсена, он откопал древнее существо, именующееся суккубом. В статье было сказано, как его убить, но у Джареда от упоминания убийства задрожали колени и затряслись руки. Если в кино и не по-настоящему, то одно дело, а вот так вживую — совершенно другая история.  
Помощь Дженсена была нужна, отвертеться не получится. Джаред вообще думал, что зря он всё напридумывал, напрасно путает реальное и выдуманное, но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову, хотелось попробовать всё, чтобы помочь Дженсену. После их обоюдного признания тянуло в груди, хотелось обратно, в то светлое чувство.  
Сидя возле кровати друга и вооружившись реквизитным деревянным колом, Джаред рассматривал бессознательного друга, его бледное лицо и усиленно размышлял. Ему нужно было остаться на ночь, или эта тварь появится днем. Получится ли у него, и получится ли у Эклса? Дженсену нужно было отказать суккубу в момент их совокупления, чтобы чудовище стало уязвимым, ведь только во время кормления они максимально слабы.  
Он решился, нагнулся к уху Дженсена и сбивчиво зашептал, что ему нужно сделать, надеясь, что тот его услышит и поймет.  
Он ждал часа три, ничего не происходило, приборы, подключенные пучком проводов и трубок к Дженсену, уныло сигналили, тихо, почти не нарушая тишину. Капельница неслышно отсчитывала капли в подвешенном флаконе, и Джареду казалось, что он и сам засыпает, убаюканный этой монотонностью.  
Дженсен вскинулся на кровати, тяжело выдыхая, почти застонал в голос, но так и не открыл глаза, дернул рукой и бедрами. Падалеки чуть со стула не упал, когда звук наполнил комнату. За окном уже вечерело, солнце скатилось за горизонт, освещение в больничной палате было только от маленького мониторчика и тусклого бра. Джаред даже не понял, что произошло, кровать качнулась, утягивая движением за собой Дженсена, и он распахнул покрасневшие глаза, смотря куда-то над собой.  
— Джаред, нет! Я не хочу, — прозвучало четко, будто и не валялся без сознания хренову тучу дней. — Уйди!  
Падалеки вскочил на ноги и увидел мигающую, то проявляющуюся, то исчезающую страшную фигуру, сидящую верхом на Дженсене. Она была с коричневыми перепончатыми крыльями, темным длинным чешуйчатым хвостом. Если бы Джареда спросили, что это, то он бы сказал, что это что-то сродни гаргулье и демонскому козлу из мифов и легенд. Узкая морда со светящимися желтыми глазами повернулась в сторону Падалеки, и он, — больше от страха, чем от решимости, — замахнулся острым колом и всадил его между грудями, карикатурными и смешными, маленькими мешочками с острыми сосками. Тварь взвыла, махнула крыльями, расправляя их во всю ширину небольшой комнаты, отпихнулась когтистыми лапами от кровати, взмывая над ними.  
Несмотря на габариты монстра, Джаред почувствовал лишь шевеления затхлого воздуха возле своего лица. Через минуту тварь растворилась в воздухе, прихватив с собой кол. Падалеки этому факту ничуть не расстроился, на ватных ногах подошел к кровати Дженсена и бухнулся на колени, пытаясь проверить, всё ли у того хорошо.  
— Привет, — прошептал Дженсен, смотря на него воспаленными глазами, но больше сознание вроде терять не собирался.  
— Привет.  
Джаред не сдержался, нервно заулыбался и, подтянувшись на руках, чмокнул Дженсена в щеку, боясь пока проявлять более сильные чувства на не выздоровевшем друге. Тело затрясло откатом от скорой расправы с монстром, и в ушах всё ещё шумело заходящееся стуком сердце.

***

Через пару дней Дженсена выписали, назначили постельный режим на ближайшую неделю и кучу витаминов. Болячка прошла, его синяки уменьшались с каждым днем, а энергия возвращалась. Обрадованный Джаред помог ему вернуться в трейлер, общался со всеми коллегами, рассказывая, что выздоровел Дженсен неожиданно. Может, и правда переутомился, мучился же ведь бессонницей.  
Он еле выдержал все расспросы, хотел побыстрее оказаться с Дженсеном наедине, подальше от участливых лиц. Эклс улыбался, сидел неловко на своем диване в необычной толстовке с капюшоном и просторных джинсах, кажется, похудел ещё сильнее, но принимал поздравления с невозмутимостью.  
Через час коллеги вышли, видимо, вспомнили, что пациент на реабилитационном периоде, и Джаред с радостью захлопнул дверь трейлера, отрезая их от всего мира. Гордо считая себя находящимся на правах близкого друга.  
— Как ты? — спросил уже сотый раз, интересовался, не затыкаясь, и в больнице, и по дороге к съемочной площадке.  
— Всё отлично, — отозвался Дженсен, принимая заботу. — Я с каждым днем бодрее, теперь высыпаюсь.  
Джаред уселся рядом, неловко спрятал ладони между коленей.  
— Морок развеялся и…  
— И всё по-прежнему, — продолжил Эклс.  
— Как было до или во время? — не успокоился, уточнял.  
— А как хочешь? — Глаза засмеялись, передали слабую улыбку на губы.  
— По-новому хочу, не делить на временные промежутки.  
Дженсен поцеловал его первым, рывком забрался на колени, дрожа мелкой дрожью. Джаред так и не понял, от чего Дженсена ведёт больше: от осознания, что кошмар закончился, или от возбуждения; но Падалеки старательно отвечал в поцелуй, гладил ладонями обтянутую мягкой тканью спину и плыл от ощущения податливого тела в руках.  
— Ущипни меня, — зашептал Дженсен между отчаянными поцелуями, — дай знать, что это не сон.  
Джаред выдохнул ему прямо в рот, прихватил нижнюю губу зубами, оттянул чувствительно и болезненно. В ответ полувсхлип, полустон, и Джаред усмехнулся, добавляя укусы к ласкам, не позволяя забыть, где и с кем Эклс находится. Толстовку рывком стянуть, свою футболку долой, прижаться голой грудью к груди и чувствовать гулкое сердцебиение напротив, царапнуть пальцами затвердевшие соски, сжать немного, но чтобы ощутил, вылизывать и покусывать шею, оставляя засосы. Чтобы не сомневался — это не морок. Дженсен вибрировал голосом, притирался пахом, ерзая у Джареда на коленях, отвечал на поцелуи и подставлялся под грубую ласку.  
Эклс первый расстегнул джинсы, становясь на ноги, спрыгивая с Джареда, выкручиваясь из одежды и оставаясь совершенно нагим. Падалеки последовал его примеру, часто дышал, приподнимал задницу над диваном, стаскивая штаны вместе с трусами, мутнел взглядом от желания.  
— Позволишь мне? — спросил Дженсен, оглаживая ладонью приподнятый подбородок Джареда, смотревшего на него снизу вверх и ерзавшего нетерпеливо на диване. Догадался, умница, о чем говорит Эклс, кивнул еле заметно и развернулся, выставляя округлую плоть и упираясь локтями в спинку дивана.  
Стало боязно, что Дженсен сделает неправильно, больно, но отчего-то хотелось его и так, било адреналином, наверное, ещё до сих пор, прилив никак не спадал, и член стоял крепко, пачкая смазкой мягкую ткань дивана.  
— Ты…  
— Я знаю, что к чему, — смеясь, ответили ему на невысказанный вопрос, и между ягодиц коснулось влажным, упруго вокруг дырки. Джаред дернулся, уши стыдно покраснели, пальцы на ягодицах сжались сильнее, притягивая на вертлявый язык.  
— О, перестань, — взмолился Джаред, пытаясь уйти от нереальной ласки и надеясь, что она не закончится. Правое полушарие опалило шлепком, и Джаред возбудился от звука больше, чем от самого удара.  
— Стой смирно. — Эклс покрепче перехватил его бедра, толкаясь языком в сжатое отверстие, раскрывая ягодицы для удобства проникновения.  
Падалеки честно замер, застонал тихо, смущаясь откровенных хлюпающих звуков, от того, как сам вёлся. Руку хотелось сжать на члене, хотелось, чтобы Дженсен всё сделал сам. Палец внедрился в анус неожиданно, не то чтобы приятно, было гораздо круче ощущать язык, но Джаред попытался расслабиться, разрешая Дженсену делать всё. По слюне было влажно, палец двигался с лёгкостью, растягивая кольцо мышц, и через некоторое время Дженсен добавил второй, натягивая плоть. Джаред дернулся, сокращаясь мышцами по инерции и дергаясь бедрами вперёд, к дивану. Пальцы исчезли, шевеление воздуха похолодило влажную от слюны кожу, и Дженсен отошёл.  
— Я… Ты… — Заерзал коленями по обивке Падалеки, вертел головой, пытаясь найти пропажу.  
— Очень информативно. — Друг возник в поле зрения, сжимая в руке квадратик кондома и тюбик крема, судя по упаковке — для рук. — Подумал, пригодится.  
Смущающий Эклс выглядел до забавного милым, краснота не перекрывала веснушки на бледной коже, подчеркивала их темными крапинками, глаза возбуждённо сверкали, и он вернулся к Джареду обильно смазанными пальцами в задний проход, мажущими поцелуями на лопатки и шею.  
— Хорошо? — дыханием щекоча волоски на шее, спросил Дженсен, толкнулся двумя пальцами, легко скользя по крему.  
— Ага, — выдохнул Джаред и не выдержал, вздрогнул всем телом, когда пальцы задели простату внутри. — Ещё.  
В ответ лишь судорожный вдох, и опять пальцами по точке, почти вынимая из дырки и насаживая вновь глубоко, как на качелях. Джаред подавался к Дженсену, который словно укрыл своим телом, лег грудью на спину, целовал шею и плечи, слегка всасывая кожу, работая пальцами и притираясь каменным членом к ноге Джареда. Третий палец Падалеки не заметил, тонул в своем удовольствии, пытаясь не кончить от трения вперед-назад и головки члена о ткань. В анусе уже хлюпало влажно, скользило легко, и ему хотелось больше, чтобы с Дженсеном, чтобы вычеркнуть суккуба из снов.  
— Готов уже, давай, — он дернул нетерпеливо ногой, руками приподымаясь над спинкой дивана, и почувствовал, как Дженсен отделяется от него, шелестит упаковкой, касается его судорожно сжимающегося и растянутого отверстия членом, мажет головкой по расселине и мягко надавливает, преодолевая сопротивление мышц.  
Его было много, но старательная подготовка не прошла даром, отдавало лишь слегка болью, больше желалось полноценно и до упора. Джаред притормозил Эклса, сжимая рукой бедро, сам начал покачиваться навстречу стволу, навинчиваясь мягкими толчками. Дженсен шумно выдохнул, дернулся последний рывок, погружая себя полностью и замер на миг, дождался, пока Джаред не выровняется, опять перехватит спинку дивана ладонями. Скользнул членом назад и опять двинулся вперёд, наращивая темп, пытаясь поймать угол и потереть простату.  
Падалеки шумно выдохнул на очередном толчке, и Дженсен понял, что попал, нырнул ладонью под твердый живот, стаскивая горячий ствол Джареда, скользя рукой в ритм толчкам в задницу. Джаред, казалось, не продержался и минуты, выплеснулся белесыми потеками на светлую спинку дивана, запульсировал, затянул анусом, и Дженсен сорвался следом, выдыхая в широкую спину.  
Отстраняться Дженсен не спешил, согревал теплом тела, обнимал руками грудь и живот, обмякал членом внутри. Но Джаред не гнал, радовался ему, вернувшемуся, и что он теперь с ним.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — прогудел Эклс в лопатку, опаляя дыханием. — Мы со всем справимся.  
Джаред лишь кивнул в диван, не найдя ничего, что можно добавить. Они вместе справятся со всем. Он в это верил.

***

Тварь ворочалась в своем новом кобле, её тело дрожало от боли, и она скулила раненным животным, гребла сырую землю когтями. Люди стали умнее и хитрее, изворотливее и проворнее. Сейчас нет страха, есть информация. Залечить бы раны и улечься в спячку ещё на столько же лет. Но нутро тянуло ещё не окончательно насытившимся голодом, земля дрожала вибрациями от людей. Она хотела ещё, в мире, где нет границ и всё дозволено, нет этических рамок и везде похоть. Суккуб заревела и развернула крылья, вырываясь раненной птицей из корней поваленного дерева. Она будет питаться и залечивать раны, наслаждаться и упиваться досыта. 


End file.
